Chapitre II: Cette lettre est-elle authentique ?
Un chapitre entier est consacré à la lecture de cette lettre ! Il ne s’agit pas seulement de s’intéresser à l’authenticité de la lettre, mais aussi de déterminer quel but réel a justifié l’envoi de cette missive à Lemony, véridique ou pas. Datation * Pour ceux qui n’auraient pas encore relié les points, l’incident survenu cette nuit au bal fut la capture (sur dénonciation du mauvais côté du schisme) de Lemony, fuyant déjà la police depuis un moment, par la police, alors qu’il portait son costume de matador. * Un problème chronologique : R remarque une jeep d’une certaine couleur, et Lemony commente qu’elle a été testée sur cette information durant des années. Si cela fait des années qu’elle a remarqué la jeep, Lemony n’a-t-il pas eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour vérifier si la duchesse avait bel et bien envoyé cette lettre écrite peu de temps après l’arrivée de la jeep, surtout s’il sait que la Duchesse a confirmé cette information en étant testée régulièrement ? Pourquoi s’inquiéter de l’authenticité d’une lettre écrite il y a des lustres, alors que la plupart des évènements ont du complètement se tasser à présent ? La seule solution que je vois à ces incohérences est la suivante. Il y a eu un autre moment, postérieur, impliquant R, Lemony et la jeep ; lorsque Lemony parle de la duchesse testée sur la couleur de la jeep durant des années, il parlerait en fait du laps du temps de plus de 7 ans entre le premier évènement (inconnu) impliquant la jeep et le second (relaté dans la lettre de la duchesse) survenu après. C’est probablement pour ça que R pense que Lemony est vivant dès qu’elle voit la jeep ; il y a eu un évènement associant définitivement Lemony et R dans le passé, et revoir le véhicule est un signe d’espoir. * La mention du chewing-gum est intéressante ; lorsque Lemony a contacté R, se trouvait-il à La Fallote, pour enquêter sur les évènements du Tome 4 ? On sait que les tomes 1 et 2 de la série ont été publiés pour la première fois entre le tome 5 et le tome 12 (voir lettre de Néron) ; par conséquent, il est plausible qu’avant le tome 12 Lemony ait déjà été en train d’enquêter à la Fallotte… Or cela voudrait dire que Lemony supplie R de l’aider entre les Tome 4 et 12 : un argument de plus pour la théorie voulant que l’homme à la cigarette soit JS et Lemony, et la femme en scaphandre, R. * Apparemment, R attend un procès sous peu. Quel procès ? Lemony a bien eu un procès en justice, mais il date apparemment d’il y a plus longtemps, et aurait selon Snicket été reporté pour une durée indéterminable de toute manière, ce qui lui a permis de continuer ses travaux. Si l’on estime que cette lettre fut écrite entre les tomes 5 et 12 (voir plus haut), il ne reste plus que le procès du tome 12… Apparemment énormément de « bons » VDC étaient au courant de son existence, et il semble avoir été préparé de longue date… Donc R rappelle à Lemony qu’elle est prête pour assister au procès du tome 12 ? Encore un argument pour faire de R la femme en scaphandre et Lemony l’homme à la cigarette / JS. Codes à relever * Notons que la lettre commence par des réjouissances à savoir que Lemony est bien vivant, comme la lettre de Sally. Un code entre volontaires lorsqu’ils répondent à Lemony ? Ce serait justifiable en ce qu’il est discret et paraît anodin à première vue, vue la situation précaire du destinataire… Bref, on va remarquer un point important, sur lequel on va revenir : si la lettre n’est pas authentique, son auteur imposteur connaît sur le bout des doigts les codes de VDC (ce qui est concevable, on tend à utiliser les mêmes codes et déguisements des deux côtés du schisme). La lettre, si elle est fausse, a du être confiée à un faussaire particulièrement expert. * Comme le remarque Lemony, la jeep dont fait mention la lettre était noire, et non pas bleue marine, et R. a été testé sur cette information durant plus de sept ans. Ce détail penche donc en faveur d’une falsification. Néanmoins, un détail étrange susbsiste : la mention de cet évènement est manifestement glissée dans le texte pour gagner la confiance de Lemony. Si l’auteur falsificateur a à ce point accès aux secrets des bons volontaires, de R, et de Lemony, pourquoi commet-il une bourde aussi stupide alors qu’il fait tout pour rendre la missive crédible ? Une simple erreur n’est pas une théorie pleinement satisfaisante… Page 41 de la bio, une certaine R, membre du comité local, remarque que certains jeunes membres pourraient oublier, après un sommeil insuffisant, la localisation des automobiles utilisées pour communiquer entre membres (phrase soulignée par Snicket, qui la commente comme intéressante). Donc, la Duchesse, malgré les tests répétitifs auxquelles on l’a soumise, PEUT se tromper. Par ailleurs la Duchesse mentionne dans la lettre qu’elle a été réveillée dans la nuit et s’est levée… Peut-être n’a-t-elle pas pu se rendormir, d’où l’oubli de l’info. * Revenons à la page 41. JUSTE APRES la phrase donnant une excuse à R pour l’oubli de la couleur de l’automobile, on voit : «'' propos du manque de sommeil ''ils pourraient oublier le code Sebald et penser qu’il y a huit mots non codés entre chaque mot codé au lieu de dix. » D’où cette question : si les observations de R sur les effets du manque de sommeil se confirment sur elle-même (voir le détail de la jeep)… Cette seconde remarque se retrouve-t-elle aussi dans la lettre ? Y a t il un code Sebald caché, avec huit mots entre chaque mot codé ??? Après un passage au crible, j’ai fini par trouver un résultat surprenant : « '''O' Mr Snicket, everything you kept in my home is gone. Your bullfighting costume is gone, along with all of the other disguises you kept with me : »'' Avec le code Sebald modifié utilisé par la Duchesse, on obtient « O is with me, » « O (Olaf ?) est avec moi ! » * Ceci ne marche que si l’on compte « bullfighting » (mot composé) comme deux mots au lieu d’un seul ; or d’habitude dans le code sebald les mots composés comptent comme un seul mot ! 1) ceci est une version modifiée du code Sebald, la règle des mots composés a pu changer elle aussi, 2) il y a plusieurs passages en code Sebald dans les livres, erronés avec des comptes de mots incorrects, de toute manière, 3) l’orthographe accepte aussi « bull-fighting. » Il n’y a pas eu de mot en train d’union dans les autres passages du code Sebald, donc on peut imaginer que la règle compterait ici deux mots, et que le trait d’union a été oublié lors du processus d’édition du livre (il y a eu des erreurs de ce genre dans d’autres tomes). Par ailleurs d’autres facteurs tendent à légitimer que ce message relevé n’est pas une coïncidence : 1) très malin jeu de mot entre l’initiale d’Olaf et le « O » littéraire d’imploration similaire au français, 2) phrase obtenue complète et intelligible grammaticalement, 3) le message codé tient pile poil sur deux propositions, il n’y a pas de mots non-codés avant ou après, l’usage pour les codes Sebald, 3) le message commence au tout début d’un nouveau paragraphe, mettant le premier mot du code en évidence. Dernière remarque, R dit bien « oublier » le code Sebald et non pas seulement le nombre de mots non codés, ce qui justifie qu’elle n’emploie pas « cloches » ou « sonner. » * Assez de justifications matérielles, passons à la spéculation. « O est avec moi » peut régler d’un seul coup toutes les interrogations sur l’authenticité de la lettre… O et R étant ennemis, je les vois mal collaborer, ils sont nécessairement en affrontement et un doit avoir le dessus sur l’autre s’ils sont au même endroit que R a le temps d’écrire une lettre posée. Si c’est R qui avait capturé Olaf, elle n’utiliserait pas un code aussi difficilement déchiffrable pour passer l’info à Lemony ; il est plus probable qu’Olaf détienne prisonnière R, qu’il ait reçu la missive de Lemony qui lui était destinée, et qu’il la force à écrire une réponse pour attirer Lemony chez R et le piéger. D’où l’originalité de la lettre : pour sauver sa peau, R doit obéir à Olaf et rédiger une lettre que Lemony trouvera plausible. Mais pour sauver celle de Lemony, elle doit faire en sorte de le dissuader de venir. Supposons que le mauvais côté du schisme connaisse les codes utilisés par ses ennemis (c’est confirmé par Olivia) : si R dissimule dans la lettre un message codé avertissant Lemony, il sera repéré par Olaf qui passe la lettre au crible avant de l’envoyer. R doit donc avertir Lemony de façon extrêmement subtile en parsemant la lettre de détails absolument anodins mais qui doivent tout de même alerter Lemony ! Elle fait exprès de se tromper dans certains petits détails pour rendre Lemony méfiant et l’inciter à ne pas prendre la lettre au sérieux… * Kit dans le Tome 12 utilise des serviettes VDC avec l’initiale du propriétaire au verso. Lemony reçoit donc cette lettre avec la serviette de R, mais contrairement à ce que la lettre dit il n’y a jamais eu la moindre carte brodée de l’autre côté : c’est juste une incohérence de plus qu’elle crée pour alerter Lemony (voir plus haut). Olaf a du chercher des messages codés d’alerte dans la lettre, pas des incohérences suspicieuses, et n’a pas du vérifier si la serviette envoyée avec la lettre correspondait à la description de R. * Même remarque pour les criquets, comme Lemony le remarque, on n’en trouve pas en automne ; R cherche à le faire s’interroger. Par ailleurs, les messages codés que peuvent délivrer les criquets dans la littérature VDC sont : « Ennemis proches » (O est avec moi), « probablement déguisés » (nombreuses mentions de déguisements VDC dans la lettre), « attention, incendie criminel probable » (référence au feu en fin de lettre, spécialité d’Olaf). Par ailleurs la lettre de R mentionne quelques livres de sa bibliothèque, identiques à ceux de Lemony et d’autres membres ; il est probable que ces différents ouvrages forment un ‘stock » commun de codes VDC fondamentaux. R rappelle donc à Lemony de s’en souvenir et de repérer le message associé aux criquets. Pour aller plus loin * « Comme cette jeune fille semble satisfaite, n’est-ce pas ? Si satisfaite, et pourtant si combustible. » C’est la conclusion de lettre la plus sinistre que j’ai jamais vu, surtout si l’on pense que la fillette est l’amour perdu de Lemony. Je doute de voir R commettre une indélicatesse pareille ; se pourrait-il qu’Olaf ait ajouté de lui-même ce dernier commentaire, trop content de faire souffrir l’homme dont il a tué l’âme sœur ? * Le passage sur la chose cachée dans la salle de réception m’a fait sursauter. Dans une interview accordée à Nickleodeon Magazine pour la sortie du film, Snicket stipulait : Mr Snicket, y a t il un code caché quelque part dans vos réponses ? LS : Certainement (KS—s’il te plaît laisse la clé dans la cave à vin de R) pas. Catégorie:Chapitres